


Ухажёр

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: На всякий случай Живоглот приносит букет мышей сразу двум своим дамам сердца.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Ухажёр




End file.
